Just a bit would be fine
by love aint no spell
Summary: Gabriella Bolton is a victim of physical abuse. She writes to her mother everyday, writing about how she still loves her attacker, though there is one thing; her mother died a long time ago & Gabriella blames herself for it. TxG
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys, this story was quite on my head for a while now.**

**sooo. yeah. here it is..**

_Dear Mother, _

_What is the goal in life? is it to be happy? or is it to find love? I'm starting to doubt myself and life. I think I have been lucky for a few years until my husband changed suddenly when he was caught in star stuck life. Do you know his name?_

_His name is Troy Bolton. My husband. _

_He was very gentle and caring but he changed to a much more darker and more selfish side of him. It is like his evil twin, kidnapped him and took his place. Im sure that's not true, that there is not win of Troy, why would your own husband wont say I love you to you? My life now is lifeless and dull. _

_But mother, did you love me? was I a special gift from god to you?  
if not…._

_Why did you abandoned me and father when we needed you the most? _

_I pray you would comeback to us and help me to repair my life._

_With all my love,_

_Gabbriella Bolton._

I sighed and quietly closed my notebook filled with letters to my mother, but sadly, it would never be sent to her. I mother was 25 when I was born whilst my father was 32. Yes, I know, their love had a couple age difference but that didn't stop my father from loving my mum. My father described her as a intelligent and indescribable beauty.

He says that she left because she thought it was the right thing to do. But I doubt that.

Everything was perfect between them until she had me.

That was when she started to fall apart. I think she only wanted the love of my father. But I don't blame her. I don't deserve a good life. Heck, my name doesn't even go with me! My name, Gabbriella, is a meaning of full of Grace, Strength and beauty. But I feel empty, weak and ugly by how Troy treats me, he hardly says "I love you" to me anymore, he doesn't kiss, me, hug me, or comfort me like he used to.

Once I remembered that he forgotten my birthday, I promised myself I wouldn't cry on my birthday, But I was lucky, Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi came over in the morning to celebrate early. But came in and gave a hard glare to them and they ran out with soft whimpers and pitiful of my husband. I never knew such happiness could only last for such a sort matter of time.

I flopped onto the guest bed. I had chosen to sleep there ever since Troy had changed. I've been planning to file for a divorce. but it's too hard.

Feeling like im sinking deep into the bed, I sat up to see a photo of me and him.

The very last moment we shared. we were at a picnic, I was sitting in between Troy's legs while looking up to him, with Troy looking down at me; a strong arm slinging over my tiny waist.

It's 2 am and I usually sleep at that time. Either it's chores or having a hard time to sleep. today, It's nothing but depression of Troy.

_oh dear mother. just a bit of happiness would be fine._

**hey. okay so that's it. I know its short but more on the next on. plus you would make my day if you review OR if you do the poll I set up.**

**please and thanks.**

**Mary Jane. **


	2. Chapter 2

**This ones a bit late. I really want this story to be filed with positive reviews, so I rather keep updating.**

**To be honest, I'm not happy with my others stories, ahah.**

**So this must be a little of and on of Gabi's point of view. Cause this story is filled with flashbacks. **

**A/N: this chapter might not have some Troyella fluff, just to warn you. **

I sighed as my alarm clock screamed into my ear, begging me to get up on the time of 5:00 am. You see, Troy goes to practice everyday to make perfection on every game, and he leaves home at around 6:15 sharp. I slid down the soft pink blankets. Once my feet touched the cold tile floor, I quickly slipped on my warm slippers and silently opened the oak wood door.

If I make any creak or ant crack, I might not deserve a dinner tonight.

I glanced back at my room and a small photo frame caught my watchful eye, I left my door a little open and walked to my small table, to where the frame sat. The frame was holding in a picture of me and Troy, on our very special day; our wedding day. I was wearing a white strapless dress and Troy was just as handsome in a tux. We got married on the 6th of August, the same day we started to be official. Troy was such a sweetheart that time, and I felt loved, happy, and wanted that time. Guess things changed after 6 whole months after he heard that he became leader of the LA Lakers.

I slowly went down the marble stairs and went down to make Troy his break-feast. Which was; two eggs, 4 pieces of beacon, a small salad and coffee. Or milk. It took a good 20 minutes to make the break-feast I make everyday, and everyday, my heart would nearly escape out of my cages of my ribs when Troy goes down the steps. I wonder if he ever stops to look at the pictures of us which were hung on the walls. I could smell his cologne from yesterday, and his skin looks a bit paler, and his eyes are grey and emotionless; but I still don't make any eye contact with him, it makes me mumble my sentence, a thing which THIS Troy does not like. When he sits on his seat, he takes his usually long stare on his plate I had offered him everyday; scanning for any missing food, burns, or any mistakes. I always had my back faced to him, cause one: I'm actually scared of my own husband, and two: there are cooking pans to wash.

I started doing the dishes, and behind my back, I feel Troy has looked up from the untouched dish.

"Good morning" I said softly, hoping he would respond back.

I heard the spoons and fork working on the food on the plate, but still, I didn't hear the husky voice behind me.

I sighed and finished putting the pans in the drying area, I miss it when Troy would usually come up to me, wrap his arms around my small waist, kiss my on the neck or the ear, and whisper to me, ever so softly, "good morning, sweetheart"

But I know that wont happen.

Not today, anyway.

I go straight to fridge and opened it, searching for any food which I can eat, I sighed and pulled out the carton of milk, a small bowl, and my own cereal **(A/N lets say the cereal is… CHEERIOS!) **I poured the cereal into bowl and then the milk into it. I see Troy watching me when I when I went to get a spoon.

"What are you doing?" Troy's ungrateful voice fled through the kitchen. I looked up and without thinking, looked at him straight in the eyes.

"um, eating break-feast…?" I answered, my heart beating very, very hard against the cage of my ribs.

He stared at me for a long time, trying to burn through my eyes. I looked back at him, but keep on looking away, I was scared what he might do to me, especially when its around 6 am. But I don't think Troy would care, actually. Like that time when I accidentally put 1 eggs instead of 2, he slapped me across the face; You may think that's horrible, but I faced the worst of it all. But I don't really want to say what he did to me.

He finally looked back at his plate and frowned, as I looked down at my own plate, well, bowl actually and thought what I've done wrong. Troy suddenly stood up, making me wince, he took his unfinished dish and coffee and dunked it on the sink; luckily the plates and the mug hasn't cracked a crack yet. He turned to me once again, but I didn't look at him. I found my cereal much more interesting than him at this moment, and I certainly find it much more safer than to look at Troy.

"Stay home today" he said shortly.

"bu-but I hardly went out, f-f-for weeks, Troy." I stuttered, I made eye contact with him. God damn it.

"Yeah, that means you'll be staying at home this week" he snapped.

"T-Troy, I haven't wrote a song for 6 whole months! R-reporters are noticing that i-I hav-Haven't been out in p-public for nealr-y 5 months!" my wobbly voice said.

"NO, YOU ARE STAYING AT HOME, END OF DISSCUSION." He roared out loud, making the plates shutter about, and making me loose my confidence. I couldn't speak because of the lack of strength I had in me, so I looked down at my bowl once again, and nodded at him. I felt his presence pass behind me, and his scent floating away to the stairs.

If your wondering if Troy is sleeping with any girls, no. he isn't. If he did, I wouldn't be here right now. And if your wondering why I'm still here when Troy abuses me from time to time, is that I know that somehow, MY Troy will come back to me.

And sorry if I haven't told you I was also, stuck in the Hollywood life.

_Dearest mother,_

_I had another encounter with Troy Today, it appears that I can't go out today, or tomorrow, or probably for another whole month. I have no idea what to do in the household everyday. I could be writing a song, but it would disappoint Troy a lot, and I don't want that, the gang doesn't even know about the abuse which is going on right now; heck, I don't even know if they ask about me! that the fact that I've been kept in this household, for nearly 5 months. Hurray, hurray. Last night I slept at around 3 am in the morning, I know that probably you'd be screaming right now but I was think about if I should leave him or not._

_I've been thinking about it for weeks, but it wasn't hard when you left dad and me, right? Yeah, dad's fine mum, he's still finding a woman till fill in your shoes, but he says its to hard for a old man like him. _

_I feel sorry for him, don't you?_

_I'll write soon._

_G.B_

**Okay. I'll ask you TWO questions.**

**HOW DO YOU THINK ABOUT ZAC EFRON'S NEW FACIAL HAIR?**

**AND**

**WHAT COLOR WAS THE CLOCK ON "WHAT TIME IS IT"?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, sorry for not uploading for sooo long! But I have reasons! (again.)**

**I hope ya'll still here with me (:**

**Oh yeah, btw, the year in this story is in 2008~**

_Hey mom, _

_I am currently just cleaned the whole household in 5 hours (including the creepy attic and basement!), I feel impressed with myself; I usually stick to one room to clean a day, that might have been the reason why Troy hasn't been pleased as only one of the rooms have been cleaned during those harsh 9 hours of basketball training… Or at least I think he spends those 9 hours in the gym._

_You know what mom, I shouldn't be thinking like that. Troy would never cheat on me, would he? I do hope he doesn't, my heart would be totally broken, though it has been broken many times before. I remembered the first time I got my beating; I received couple of bruises around my face and stomach. But me being me, when I receive I give back, so I gave out a small puddle of blood but its whatever, mom, don't worry. I probably deserved it for being in his way when it was the wrong timing._

_Oops, I'm hearing the door open; that's probably Troy._

_Infinity is love,_

_Gabriella Bolton, 12/3/08_

I closed my notebook shut quickly as I heard the door open and close quickly, I slip out of my room as quick as I can as I saw the familiar chestnut brown haired man come up the stairs as he was about to retrieve to his own room. He froze when I came out of my room; I stood still with my back mould against the dark oak door as I stared down to my feet. I heard his feet shuffle towards what used to be our bedroom as I quickly when downstairs to pick up his gym shoes and put them in the shoe closet, I picked up his gym bag which was dropped to the side. I lifted it up as I stepped back a little, surprised that Troy has been carrying this ridiculously heavy bag; what does he carry, dozens of bricks?

But anyway, I went upstairs once again to put his gym bag right outside his room, just like he told me to do once the beatings took comfort in the household. Come to think of it, I think he actually threatened me to do so…

Wait…

Hang on a minute.

I rushed back to my room, and reopened my notebook. The 3rd of December... Oh my god. My 23rd birthday is coming in 11 days! But then, who will I celebrate it will? Great, I just had been my own kill joy. Troy won't remember, whilst the others have totally forgotten about me.

"GABRIELLA"

A loud roar echoed around the house as I froze when I heard footsteps were heading to this room. I winced as the door slammed opened and when I felt I strong grip was holding onto my arm; I looked up to see Troy in all his rage as he pulled me downstairs. He brought me to the kitchen and threw me to the corner as I let out a small shriek. He was covered in rage as he pulled me up by my hair and made me stare at the dish washer. My eyes widened at the sight of all the dishes cracked and broken, I thought I was looking at a mirror as I seem to be broken and cracked.

The grip on my hair tightened and I whimpered, dragging me to reality. He harshly grabbed the back of my shirt closer to him and whispered with a forced and controlled voice to my ear.

"What Happened?"

I shook my head, completely wanting to get out this position. Troy swung an arm towards my stomach as I screamed.

"Listen girlie, I have a deal for you so listen carefully." He huffed out as I nodded fast, fearing that if I speak, the scent of blood would linger. "Tell me the truth so that I wouldn't have to give you a good old beating, okay?" his completely controlled voice was making me scared, so I nodded fast.

"Good. So, what happened?" he grinded out, his grip even tightened on my hair so I would weep out, I took a couple deep breathes, and frantic because I had no idea what happened.

"I…I d-don't kn-know!" I managed to spurt out, "Troy! Really…I don't know… what happened! Please don't hu-hurt me!" I heard I husky chuckle, but it sounded more like an evil villain, not Troy Bolton.

"Wrong answer" All I knew then, is that I want out.

I woke up hours later, feeling week and tired, laying on the cold tiles of the kitchen. I couldn't move any muscle of my body, it ached too much. Some of My hair, that the fact the he dragged me everywhere with it, has been actually been ripped out, I been kicked in the stomach several times, and got punches in the face more than you think is average.

But what you think is strange is that… I'm still in love with him. Don't think I'm staying here like I'm a prisoner, scared that he would kill me if I ever attempted to escape; but no, I stayed with him cause I want to know if I was good enough to change him back.

As I tried to sit up straight, I felt a sharp pain near my heart was as I felt something giving out as I let out a cough. When I coughed, I felt the same pain near my heart; I looked down at the tile which I coughed down at, I gasped and felt that my eyes nearly escaped from my swollen eyelids as I saw my red substance splattered all over the tile. I thought my heart missed a beat as I tried to lean against the wall. Hot tears fell down on my cold bloody cheeks as I shut my eyes shut.

_Help me. _

_I'm to die soon._

_I can feel it, mama._

_Please save me, so that I won't have to leave Troy alone. _

_Please. _

**Review!**

**M.J**


End file.
